


Tease

by reddieforlove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Eddie decides to tease Richie on a night out.Richie decides to give it right back to him when they're alone.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @reddies-spaghetti because it's her birthday and what better than 4k of smut smut smut??
> 
> Anyway this is really quite filthy and I'm not even sorry for it. Enjoy

Eddie felt Richie’s eyes on his back. The heat of his gaze made the hairs at the back of his neck pricked and a warm shiver curled down his spine. He fumbled with the key in the lock before pushing open the door of their apartment. He barely made it inside before Richie kicked the door shut behind him and pulled Eddie back into his chest. A gasp slipped from his lips and he shivered just slightly when Richie’s lips brushed over the shell of his ear.

“You were a little fucking tease tonight, weren’t you?”

Eddie sank his teeth into his lower lip, dropping his head back against Richie’s shoulder. He knew exactly what he was doing when he let Bev drag him out on the dance floor at the club. With every sway of his hips, he held Richie’s gaze. Every time he came back to the table for a drink, he sat right on his boyfriends lap and rocked against him in time to the music, blinking innocently when Richie seized his hips and gave him a warning look.

“Playing the quiet game, Eds? Cause I can make you talk if you want,” Richie said, his voice low and rough and thrilling.

“Yes,” Eddie breathed out.

“Yes what?”

“I was being a tease.”

Richie hummed, scraping his teeth over Eddie’s earlobe before taking his hips and grinding against his ass.

“I think you need to be punished, baby,” he said thoughtfully. “I just can’t decide what to do with you.”

Eddie bit back a moan, knowing that Richie meant it. Their sex life was by no means boring. They grasped any chance they could to explore new pleasures. He knew that no matter what happened, it would be amazing.

“I could gag you and fuck you hard and fast until you’re screaming around it,” Richie said.

His hand lifted and his thumb brushed over Eddie’s lower lip. It was impossible to deny the heat that pooled in his lower belly at the thought. It certainly wasn’t something they’d ever done before.

“Maybe not. I think I want these pretty lips wrapped around my cock before the night is over.”

Eddie pressed his hips back, rocking his ass against Richie’s denim-covered cock.

“You like the sound of that, huh? You want me to fuck your mouth?” Richie asked, his tone making it perfectly clear that he knew the answer already.

“ _God_ yes _,_ ” Eddie whimpered, reaching up to delve his hand in Richie’s hair. “I want it all, Rich. Fuck me.”

He gave the dark curls a sharp tug and Richie groaned, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Eddie’s wrist. Instead of guiding it back to his side, he pulled it around Eddie’s back and held it firmly. Before he could so much as inhale, his other hand was trapped there too as Richie pressed him forward into the couch. Eddie let himself be guided forward, a thrill of desire running through him as Richie manhandled him not altogether ungently until he was bent over the back of the couch with his ass pressed firmly against Richie’s crotch.

“You’re not in control here,” Richie said, holding both of Eddie’s wrists in one hand and grasping his hip in the other. “I think I know just what to do with you. You decided to tease me so now I’m gonna return the favor.”

Eddie shuddered and licked his lips, feeling his cock grow even harder. He shifted as much as he could as it pressed against his zipper uncomfortably.

“I’m gonna tie you up, babe. And you’re not gonna come until I let you, _if_ I let you. You’re gonna have to work hard for it. Are you ready for that?”

“Fuck yes please I want it,” Eddie exhaled in a rush.

Before he knew it, he was pulled up and turned around. Richie tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it away before claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Eddie responded eagerly, pressing up closer to him and fisting his hands in his shirt now that they were free. Richie didn’t hesitate to walk him backward towards their bedroom and they stumbled through the door, kicking off their shoes before letting their clothes fall to the floor one piece at a time.

Eddie began to reach for Richie’s cock, eager to stroke it through his boxers, but his hand was slapped away before he could. He pulled away to protest but before he could say a word, his briefs were shoved to the ground with the rest of their clothes and Richie was turning him around, pushing him down onto the bed with a hand between his shoulders until he was on his knees.

“Don’t move,” Richie warned.

Though Eddie was tempted to push the limits, his curiosity won out and he stayed there, his palms pressing into the mattress as he fought the urge to palm at his throbbing cock. It wasn’t until he heard Richie’s footsteps approaching again that he started to glance over his shoulder. But he was pushed down towards the bed before he could, his forehead pressing into the mattress as Richie gathered his hands up again. But this time, he didn’t just hold his wrists.

A strip of soft fabric, most likely one of Eddie’s scarves, began looping around his wrists, securing them together without being too tight. Just enough to keep his hands restrained behind his back. Eddie let out a low moan, heat building in him at the idea of being tied up and fucked like this. But Richie was pulling him up as soon as the thought passed through his mind, tugging him to stand before turning him around to face him again.

“Color?” he asked, stroking a thumb over Eddie’s cheek.

“Green,” he said quickly, eager to get one with whatever Richie had planned.

Richie looked satisfied, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss over Eddie’s lips before tapping at his shoulder. HIs eyes flitted towards the ground, making his intention clear. Eddie sank to his knees slowly, anticipation filling him as Richie tugged down his boxers and kicked them away, taking himself in hand. He stroked his cock slowly as Eddie watched and waited. It didn’t take long for the tip to press to his lips and Eddie opened his mouth all too willingly, his tongue darting out to lick up the slit.

He settled for small kitten licks at first, knowing that Richie would only be patient with it for so long. Sure enough, Richie’s other hand slid into Eddie’s hair to hold his head in place as he pushed into his mouth slowly. Eddie did his best to relax his jaw and part his lips as wide as they would go. Richie took it slow at first, thrusting in and out of his mouth shallowly to let him get used to the feeling. Then Eddie lifted his eyes, meeting Richie’s hot gaze and nodding as best he could that he was ready.

At that, Richie began pushing his cock in deeper, filling his mouth. Eddie loved the weight of it on his tongue, pushing at his throat, making it just a little harder to breathe. He moaned around Richie, twisting his wrists in the scarf without trying to pull them out. He knew that his cheeks were likely flushed with arousal and need. It was hard to hold Richie’s eyes when he started thrusting in deeper and quicker. Eddie could only focus on relaxing, letting his mouth be fucked as his cock twitched and leaked against his belly.

“Fuck baby,” Richie groaned out, clearly watching him. “Look at you. So fucking beautiful with those pink lips wrapped around my cock.”

Eddie let his eyes shutter closed as tears filled them from the lack of air as Richie fucked his mouth fast. Wet sounds filled the air as saliva slipped out of the corners of Eddie’s mouth. Then Richie was suddenly pulling out, the tip of his cock still resting against Eddie’s lips as Richie breathed in and out harshly. Eddie took several deep breaths of his own, his body shaking with desire. Richie pulled his cock away, his thumb tracing over Eddie’s swollen, spit-slick bottom lip.

Then he was tugging Eddie up to stand, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was messy and desperate, with clashing teeth and stroking tongues. Richie skated his fingers up and down Eddie’s sides before gripping and kneading at his ass, smacking it lightly with one hand before turning him around. Eddie found himself back on his knees, his face turned to the side as he pushed his ass high in the air. Richie pulled him back to the edge of the bed, stroking a hand down his spine with a sigh.

“Fucking hell, Eds,” he said with a click of his tongue. “You have no idea how good you look like this.”

Before Eddie could say anything, the pad of Richie’s thumb brushed over his hole. He let out a keening noise, pressing back into his hand with little success. Richie knew just how to get to him, stroking around and around his rim with a light, sweeping motion of his thumb. It was enough to drive Eddie to frustration, his hands curling into fists as he wiggled his hips and cried out Richie’s name, willing to try whatever he could.

But Richie kept teasing him, knowing exactly what he was doing. After a minute or so which felt much longer, the touch disappeared and Eddie heard rather than saw Richie lean over to the nightstand to pull out whatever he imagined they needed. As soon as Eddie heard the cap of the lube pop open, he shivered with anticipation and arched his back just a little, pushing his ass out even more.

“Time to get you ready, baby,” Richie said, kneading at his ass again. “Pretty soon you’ll be taking every inch of my cock up that tight ass of yours.”

“Oh fuck yes please,” Eddie moaned, pressing back when he felt Richie’s slicked up fingers rubbing at his entrance. “I want to feel it all.”

“Oh you’ll feel it,” he said, his words both a promise and a vague hint that Eddie had no idea what to really expect. “Condom or no condom?”

It was a valid question. Most of the time Eddie preferred to have a condom if only to keep from making a mess. But tonight, for some reason, he craved nothing between them. Only him and Richie. He said as much and Richie asked if he was sure only once before accepting it, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Then Richie was slowly pushing a long finger into him, moving it in and out slowly, teasing at his rim every so often. It didn’t take long for a second to join the first and Eddie pressed back into Richie’s hand as the slight stretch made him feel desperate for more. Richie scissored and curled his his fingers, working him open.

As much as Eddie wanted to cry out for more, for some stimulation over his cock, for the tips of his fingers to brush over his prostate, he kept himself quiet apart from soft moans and cries when it felt particularly good. Then Richie added a third finger, barely giving Eddie time to adjust before he was fucking them in and out hard and fast. Small grunts slipped out of Eddie’s lips at the stimulation and he couldn’t help but meet Richie’s thrusts with movements of his hips. His fingers clenched, grasping for something to hold onto and coming up with nothing as he rocked against Richie’s hand. It felt good but it wasn’t nearly enough. Eddie needed more. He needed to be filled. He needed to be fucked.

“Please please please,” he gasped out as Richie slowed his pace considerably. “Fuck me, daddy, please I need it _now_.”

Richie let out a groan as Eddie pulled out the big guns. He knew how much Richie loved when he started calling him daddy. Sure enough, he pulled his fingers out, leaving Eddie feeling empty. Then he was being pulled up and Richie was climbing onto the bed, letting Eddie shift forward with him. It was strange, considering that Eddie expected Richie to fuck him in the same position. Then Richie dropped onto the bed on his back and tugged Eddie into his lap to straddle his thighs. It was only then that Eddie knew exactly what was happening. He let out a low whine as Richie took himself in hand, teasing the head of his cock at Eddie’s entrance.

“That’s right, baby boy,” Richie said, a glint in his eye. “You’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock but I’ll be controlling every bit of it. How fast you go. How deep you take me. And you’re gonna be taking it deep, I promise you that.”

Eddie pressed back just a little, his head dropping down as his rim stretched around Richie’s cock. Richie’s free hand gripped his hip firmly, making sure that Eddie knew he wasn’t going to go any slower or faster than he was allowed. The stretch and slight burn was enlivening, making Eddie’s every nerve feel alight with anticipation and lust as he took Richie in slowly, inch-by-inch, feeling every single moment of it. His entire body trembled as he finally bottomed out, letting out a soft gasp as Richie shifted beneath him, grinding up into him as his free hand took hold of Eddie’s other hip.

“How does it feel?” Richie said, sounding both satisfied and strained.

“So good,” Eddie murmured, rocking his hips just a little. “So full.”

He managed to transition to shallow thrusts, moving up and down in quick motions that drew sharp breaths out of him. But Richie was quick to slow him down, knowing that Eddie couldn’t take too much control with his hands still tied behind his back. All he could do was let Richie guide him, letting out a moan when he pulled Eddie almost all the way off of him before guiding him back down slowly. Richie encouraged him to repeat the same motion again and again, moving Eddie as slowly as he could atop him.

“P-please, Richie, I need...fuck...I need to-”

Richie hummed as Eddie cut off, letting out a shaky breath as the same slow, even pace continued.

“Just like this, Eds. Slow and steady. I want you to feel all of it. Every inch of my cock filling you up.”

“I need more,” Eddie whimpered, his cock aching for stimulation.

“Don’t forget that you’re paying your dues, sweetheart. Teases don’t get to decide when they’re being punished,” Richie reminded him.

It was arduous and taxing. Even as Eddie’s thighs began to burn with the effort of fucking himself slowly on Richie’s cock, he didn’t stop. Richie’s hands kept guiding him, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over his hips as he pulled Eddie almost all the way off and pushed him back down slowly. Then, quite suddenly, he forced Eddie to grow still with his cock buried deep inside of him. Eddie tried to wiggle, a noise of protest rising in his throat. But then Richie was spitting on his palm and wrapping his fingers around Eddie’s own cock.

He started slow, stroking him from base to tip and twisting his wrist just right. Then he began moving faster, jacking Eddie in quick movements that drew moans and cries from his mouth. Heat coiled tight in his lower belly as he tried in vain to fuck into Richie’s hand, held still by the grip still on his hip and Richie’s dick inside him. Eddie could only plea for more, for it not to stop, for Richie to let him come. It didn’t take long for his desperation to reach a feverish pitch.

But then suddenly Richie’s hand was gone and he was lifting Eddie off entirely, leaving him panting and whining at the feeling of being empty with absolutely no friction on his cock. He fisted his hands behind his back and tried to bear down, wanting to be filled again. But Richie held him, staring up at him with smug satisfaction as Eddie’s high slowly ebbed away until he was left aching and hard, with his hole clenching around nothing at all.

Only when he managed to catch his breath did Richie take himself in hand again. Instead of letting Eddie sink back down on him, he began teasing at his rim, pressing just the head of his cock in before pulling it out. He repeated it time and time again, stretching Eddie’s hole just enough before leaving him empty. It was incredibly frustrating, causing tears to spring to Eddie’s eyes each time Richie pulled away.

“Richie _please_ ,” he sobbed out, trying to wiggle away so that he could press down. “I-I can’t...I need...fuck...p-please...I can’t take it anymore.”

Richie took mercy on him, pulling Eddie down until he was fully seated before lifting him up again. He didn’t let Eddie pull of completely, holding him in place with Richie’s cock barely inside of him. Only then did he begin thrusting up, fucking into him at a hard and fast pace that punched the breath from Eddie’s chest. His body flooded with heat as he spread his legs wider, tossing his head back and trying his best to meet Richie thrust for thrust.

“Ah ah ah,” breathless grunts slipped from Eddie’s lips, filling the air along with the sound of skin slapping on skin and Richie’s own approving murmurs.

“You feel so fucking good, Eds. Love seeing you like this. Already wrecked and you haven’t even come yet.”

“Don’t-don’t stop. Fuck, Richie, please don’t stop. I need it all. Fuck me harder, baby,” Eddie pleaded.

Richie changed his angle just slightly, shifting his hips and moving just the slightest bit quicker. It was enough to have the head of his cock brushing over Eddie’s prostate every few thrusts, which brought him closer and closer to the brink as he moaned and cried out.

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna-I’m gonna come. Please let me...let me come. I need to come, daddy, please. I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t tease anymore. I’ll be so good for you just please _please_ let me come. I need-I need...oh _fuck_!”

Eddie let out a hoarse sob as Richie pulled him off yet again, his hand wrapping around the base of Eddie’s cock to prevent him from coming for a second time. Richie’s eyes were dark with lust and yet shining with amusement and thrilling intent.

“I don’t know if I believe you yet, baby,” Richie said, reaching up to flick his thumb over Eddie’s nipple. “Think you need to do a little more convincing.”

“I’ll do anything,” Eddie cried out, his entire body shaking as he settled back on Richie’s thighs. “Whatever you want.”

Richie reached around, his fingers softly stroking over Eddie’s rim as he pretended to think. Eddie knew he was faking it but was in no place to point it out as he pressed back into Richie’s fingers, feeling a needy desperation to be filled once more. When Richie sat up and captured his lips in a kiss, Eddie responded eagerly. He opened his mouth when Richie’s tongue swept over the seam of his lips, relaxing into him as he kissed him thoroughly before pulling him away.

Only then did Richie guide him off of his lap, turning him around until he was facing away on his knees. Eddie only had to feel the nudge of Richie’s hand against his thigh to know what he wanted, spreading his legs out wide and arching his back as Richie pulled him back into his lap and slid into him once more. Eddie groaned with satisfaction at the feeling, his fingers skimming over Richie’s abdomen as he sat back on his lap, taking him in all at once.

Then Richie was pulling him off almost all the way before snapping his hips forward. Eddie let out a cry as Richie did it several times, thrusting into him hard and lingering for a few moments before pulling out to do it again. It struck right at Eddie’s need for roughness without being too much. He wished that Richie would go faster but knew there would be no hurrying him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Richie offered, sounding slightly breathless as he slid his hands up Eddie’s sides.

His fingers found their way to his nipples, plucking and stroking them as he continued the hard, slow pace that pulled the breath from Eddie’s lungs with every snap of his hips.

“Wh-what?” Eddie managed.

“If you hold out, if you come after me, I’ll let it all be over,” Richie offered.

It was hard not to shudder a little at that. Eddie already felt so close. Like the slightest bit of friction over his cock would drive him over the edge. He knew that if Richie found his prostate again, it would be incredibly difficult not to come untouched.

“What if I don’t?” Eddie asked.

“Then I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast until I come inside you. Then I’m gonna plug you up and only take it out when I want to fuck you again. Maybe in a few hours. Maybe in the morning. I get to decide.”

Eddie let out a soft moan as Richie stroked the pad of his thumb over his nipple, his cock twitching at the mere thought of it. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit tempted to see what exactly Richie would do if he came first. The idea of being plugged up with Richie’s come inside of him felt utterly filthy and yet incredibly enticing. But another part of Eddie wanted the satisfaction of holding off and coming after Richie.

“It’s a-a deal,” he finally said. “But no playing dirty.”

He could feel Richie’s smirk against his shoulder when he pressed a kiss there.

“I would never,” Richie said.

Then he seized Eddie’s hips, pressing him forward into the mattress until he was face down again. Richie didn’t waste a second, fucking into him hard and fast, pulling moans and grunts from his lips. It was as if he knew exactly what would make it nearly impossible to hold out. The feeling of his hands gripping Eddie’s hips and his cock thrusting into him just right, brushing over his prostate with every few strokes, was pulling Eddie closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck...too-too much...I can’t...I’m gonna...fuck....daddy please...I c-can’t... _God_ don’t stop…”

Eddie’s pleasure won out over his competitive streak and he knew that he would lose the bet as soon as the coil in his belly grew hotter and hotter. For the first time since they started it up, he wished he had use of his hands if only to grip at his cock to keep from coming. But Eddie could only take every quick, hard thrust of Richie’s cock, his hips rocking against him desperately as his body hurtled towards utter and complete ecstasy.

Tears slipped from beneath his closed eyes as he drew closer and closer until a shout of Richie’s name passed his lips as pleasure rolled over him in intense, toe-curling waves. His come painted the blankets beneath him as Richie kept fucking him at the same relentless pace, drawing his orgasm out until Eddie was a shaking, overstimulated mess beneath him.

He could hear the restraint in Richie’s voice when he praised him for being good. Eddie knew that he was close and yet holding back. In spite of their deal, Eddie knew, beyond the haze settling over his brain, that Richie was going to ask if he was sure about it any second now. So he decided to beat him to it instead.

“Harder, daddy. Fuck me until you come. I wanna feel it all, inside me. Fill me up.”

His words flowed with a breathless, blissful undertone and that was all that it took for Richie to release. Eddie let out a strangled moan as he felt Richie come inside for the first time in a while, filling him with warm ropes of come for several long moments until he stilled. They both stayed there for a while, breathing through the aftermath. Richie leaned over, trailing kisses over Eddie’s shoulder and whispering again how good he was before sitting up. Then, without even pulling out of him, he reached over into the nightstand yet again.

Eddie heard the sound of the lube opening again and didn’t have to peek over his shoulder to know what Richie was holding. It was only when he pulled out slowly and stroked his free hand over Eddie’s lower back that he felt the cold, hard object pressing in. Richie shifted the plug into place, making sure Eddie was okay before untying the scarf and pulling him back to sit in his lap.

“There you go, sweetheart,” he murmured, trailing his lips over Eddie’s cheek.

Lifting his head, Eddie pressed a kiss to his lips. They stayed that way for a long time, trading soft, languid kisses until their bodies grew too tired for more. Then Eddie went into the bathroom to clean up a little bit, feeling the plug inside of him with every step he took, as Richie changed out the bedding. Then they curled up beneath fresh sheets, Eddie’s ass nestled against Richie’s cock as he spooned him, brushing kisses over every bit of Eddie’s skin that he could reach until they fell asleep.

And a few hours later, Eddie woke up to the feeling of Richie’s slicked up fingers pressing into him and knew that it was all starting again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
